criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Youth
Fountain of Youth 'is a case that takes place in North America, and would be a great 57th case in the real World Edition (Season 3). Plot After Ingrid was just about to part the Bureau, Marina informed the team that a dead body was found outside in the park. Carman and the player rushed to investigate. Once at the fountain, they realized that the body was former MGB agent turned COSMORUS agent Anya Ivanova. They then sent the body to Grace, who registered the fountain as the murder weapon. She also found traces of red beats, which confirmed that the killer eats vinaigrette. They also found Anya's walkie talkie, and got a sample of some wax. Lars confirmed that the wax comes from scented candles, and since the wax got on there during the murder, it means that it came from the killer. They also found Elliot Clayton's Digicool device, which caused them to flag him as a suspect. Elliot said that he was only in the park to help the Triplets get their kite from a tree. He must've dropped his device in action. Carmen and the player asked him if he ever saw Anya before, and he said the only time he saw her was at this abandoned church next door to the Bureau. Carmen and the player then took a look at this abandoned church, to find a notebook, which they unlocked. It turns out the notebook belonged to Marina. She said she was only to check on Elliot whenever he goes there. She must've left her notebook there the last time she visited. Carmen and the player also found Suzuki Sakura's camera. Once it was returned, Sakura congratulated the team for finally bringing down SOMBRA. She was asked if she knew Anya and said that she never knew the name. During the investigation, Ingrid told Carmen and the player that Veronica Salter wanted to talk to them, since she was Anya’s cellmate. She said that Anya was her only buddy there, always eating vinaigrette, because she they thought they were the perfect instruments. She also allowed them to take a look around her cell, where they found Anya's fur chapka, and a note that said, “Anya, this is your last chance.” It was then discovered that Veronica eats vinaigrette. They started by collecting a colorful sample from the chapka. Lars confirmed it was wet paint from doing hydrographics. Since Anya was only the spy-type of girl, it was confirmed that it came from the killer. Carmen and the player then deciphered the handwriting on the note, and discovered it was from Marina. The went to Marina and asked her what the note was about. She was embarrassed that they found that. She said that she only wanted to help Anya control her mind. Marina said that she doesn't just sit around doing profiles all day, she also likes to her job at the Bureau as a doctor. But Anya kept refusing the offer to help, and so Marina sent her that note to give her one last chance. It was then known that Marina eats vinaigrette and does hydrographics. Carmen and the player also took another look around the abandoned church, only to find a skull mask, and a video camera. They started with the skull mask, and the collected a sample of something, and put it under the microscope. It turned out to be face make-up. They then confirmed that it belonged to Lupita Mendez, according to the mask design. They went to talk to Lupita, who now works at a jewelry store. When asked what she was doing at a jewelry store, she said there was an accident last time she organized a parade, so she works there to earn money to pay for it. She was also informed about Anya's murder and said she didn't know anything about it, although she did say she knew Anya. It was then discovered that Lupita uses scented candles. Carmen and the player then unlocked the video camera and saw a video of Sakura arguing with Anya. They asked her why she didn't tell them she knew Anya, and she said that she never wanted to talk about it. She said she walked in on Anya praying, while she was recording a video. Anya got angry and accused her of her disturbance. She tried to apologize, but Anya wouldn't listen. Sakura said that she didn't kill her, but she did said that she's glad she's dead. The team was later informed about the news going on about Anya's murder, which means they had to solve it quick. Carmen and the player went back to Veronica's cell to search her bed. There, they found a note from Anya, an Anya voodoo doll, and Veronica's smashed necklace. They collected finger prints from the necklace and discovered they belong to Anya. Veronica said that Anya was always jealous of how tougher she was than her. In fact, she got so jealous, that she yanked Veronica's necklace from her neck, and smashed into pieces. It was then known that Veronica uses scented candles and does hydrographics. Carmen and the player then took out their dusting kit to retrieve the writing on the note. The note said, "Elliot, have you thought about it? Have you made it official? I won’t take no for an answer." Carmen and the player went to talk to Elliot about the note, who was disgusted to see it again. He said that Anya was just crazy in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way about her, because she was a SOMBRA agent. He said Anya once asked him if he could date her, and give him sometime to think about it, and she sent him a note to remind him. But he just didn't want anything to do with Anya, so he ripped the note into shreds. It was then discovered that Elliot eats vinaigrette, uses scented candles, and does hydrographics. It was also discovered that Marina uses scented candles. Carmen and the player then vacuumed up a sample from the Anya voodoo doll, and when they put it under the microscope, they found out that it came from jewelry. They confirmed that it was Lupita who made that doll, since she works in a jewelry store. When she was shown the doll, she said that Anya was the reason she now works at a jewelry store. She said that Anya burned down all the parade floats, and Lupita didn't have enough money to pay for them, so she got hired to work at a jewelry store until she got the money she needed. It was then discovered that Lupita does hydrographics. After talking to Lupita, Carmen and the player went through what they learned, and they still needed evidence to arrest the killer. They went back to the fountain that Anya was drowned in. There, they found Anya's gun, and a rag. They started with the gun, and collected fibers from it. Lars said that they came from a black glove, and since Anya wasn't wearing any gloves, it means they came from the killer. Then Carmen and the player collected a purple substance from the rag. Lars confirmed that the clear substance on the rag was sweat, and the purple substance was colored hair dye. Since Anya's hair was fully brown, it means that the killer has colored hair streaks. Carmen and the player then had enough evidence to arrest the killer. In a shocking turn of events, Elliot turned out to be Anya’s killer. Much to Carmen’s disbelief, Elliot admitted to the crime straight away. He said that after Ingrid was going to part the Bureau, he was actually really sad to leave, because he’s gotten use to working with his colleagues, so he opened his window to get some fresh air. That’s when he saw Duchess Anastasia sitting peacefully by the fountain. Suddenly, Anya appeared out of nowhere, and started accusing Anastasia of being a fraud. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Anya then started drowning Anastasia in the fountain. Elliot understood that after everything Anastasia’s been through, she did not deserve to die like that. Trying to risk his life to save her, Elliot snuck out of the Bureau, and snuck up behind Anya, and she thought he was there for the so-called love situation. Anya realized what he was really there for, but it was too late. Elliot got hold of Anya, and shoved her face into to the fountain, wanting to see how she liked it. However, Elliot got so carried away, that he ended up drowning her to death by mistake, not realizing she was going to die so soon. Elliot allowed Carmen and the player to arrest him until Ingrid came and said the judge wanted to speak with them. He said he couldn’t help overhearing the fact that Elliot was Anya’s killer. When told it was true, the judge said he actually sympathizes with his plight, telling them about the time he accidentally shot his father with a shotgun in his youth. He also said there was no way he was going to send a teenager to prison, so he let Elliot free to go. Carmen and the player went to Elliot’s tech lab to tell him the good news, only to realize he wasn’t there. The Triplets then realized the back door was opened, which made Carmen confirm that Elliot has run away. After Elliot ran away, Ingrid suggested that Carman and the player find him before he gets into anymore trouble. They didn’t know where to look, but Veronica Salter escaped out of her cell with a lock picking kit. She said she wanted to make amends by helping them finding Elliot’s location. Despite Carmen’s distrust, she and the player allowed her to help. Veronica and the player went to her prison cell to find a device she made for tracking certain people, but they found smashed into pieces. After the player put it back together, Veronica took it to Elliot’s lab and analyzed it. She then tested it to search for Elliot, and it said he was at the abandoned church. Veronica assisted the player into finding him there, and spotted him in one of the pews. He apologized for running of like that, and said he wanted to be alone. After he was told he was free to go by the judge, Veronica asked what he knows about Duchess Anastasia, since she’s still going by that name. Elliot looked at his DigiCool device and got all the information he needs about a duchess. He said a duchess can be a royal or non royal figure. When Veronica reminded him if she had to be married to a duke, Elliot then said that the title, “duchess” can also be used by an unmarried woman in her own rights, but he didn’t ask what rights she had because he didn’t want to get all nosey. He’d show them on his Digicool, but seems to have misplaced at the church. Veronica and the player searched the church to find it for him. There, they found it in a pile of broken wood. They went to return the device to Elliot, who was in the break room. He showed them the information he read about duchesses. Marina then took Elliot and the player to talk to Duchess Anastasia, who was delighted to see the three again. Marina reminded her about how she and the player helped her back in Russia, and she said that she’s going by what she thinks is exactly what she needs to be. Marina then asked her if it was true that Anya attempted to drown her in the fountain, and she said yes. One minute she was sitting peacefully by the fountain, then the next, she started getting drowned, until Elliot came by and saved her life, but Elliot reminded her that not only did he save her life, he ended up taking another life by mistake. Elliot still felt remorse for what he did. When he said he wished he could get his thoughts over his actions, Anastasia thought she could help and left a soft kiss on his cheek, much to Elliot’s shock. Anastasia then asked what role he has for the Bureau, and he said he was just a tech expert. Anastasia asked if she could come over to see his lab, and they said yes. She said she’d be there around 5:00. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have a watch on her, but she could look at the bigger clock on this building across from the park. After talking to Anastasia, Marina went back to Headquarters, but Elliot had an idea to look around Lupita’s shop for a pocket watch. Luckily, she had plenty of pocket watches, and even had one with an alarm. Elliot then purchased the one with the alarm, and checked it out in the lab. To set the alarm, you have to set the digital clock on the back and the alarm will set off when it reaches that time. To turn it on or off, you just press the button on top. When Veronica told Elliot and the player that Duchess Anastasia was there, he hid the pocket watch in a bag and waited for Anastasia to get there. Once she walked in, she was surprised at everything she saw in the lab. Elliot then gave her the bag and she was even more surprised at what she saw. She said she always wanted a pocket watch. When Elliot told her everything about it, she thanked him and started kissing him multiple times, leaving Elliot covered in kiss marks. After Veronica and the player gave them some time alone, Veronica thanked the player for letting her help. Ingrid then changed her mind about parting the Bureau and hired Veronica as Elliot’s new tech assistant, which she gladly accepted. And so as Ingrid told everyone to stay together, new adventures awaited. Summary Victim *'Anya Ivanova (Found dead next to a fountain) Murder Weapon *'Fountain' Killer *'Elliot Clayton' Suspects “/“ = They match a profile. “X“ = They don’t match a profile. Elliot_Clayton.png|Elliot Clayton: ///// Marina_Romanova..png|Marina Romanova: ////X Suzuki_Sakura.png|Suzuki Sakura: /XXX/ Veronica_Salter.png|Veronica Salter: ///X/ Lupita_Mendez.png|Lupita Mendez: X//XX Quasi-suspect(s) Duchess_Anastasia.png|Duchess Anastasia Killer's Profile *The killer eats vinaigrette. *The killer uses scented candles. *The killer does hydrographics. *The killer wears a black glove. *The killer has colored hair streaks. Crime Scenes List of rewards